Heart Can't Lie
by Hime Chuu
Summary: Apa yang aku miliki… Seluruh tubuh ini… Sudah menjadi miliknya… Tapi…. Hanya satu, yah –hanya satu yang tak akan pernah menjadi miliknya… Yaitu? . . . Hatiku


**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: General/Romance**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s)**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Sasu-Hina**

**Heart Can't Lie**

Apa yang aku miliki…

Seluruh tubuh ini…

Sudah menjadi miliknya…

Tapi….

Hanya satu, yah –hanya satu yang tak akan pernah menjadi miliknya…

Yaitu?

.

.

.

Hatiku

.

.

.

Hinata si gadis lemah, tidak begitu pintar, dan yang paling parah.

Ia tak populer dan –Kuno.

Yah!

Itulah –Aku.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang bisa dibanggakan dari diriku kecuali aku seorang Hyuuga.

Tidak ada.

.

.

.

Semua orang mengatakan bahwa aku adalah gadis yang paling beruntung didunia ini.

Karena gadis sepertiku bisa menjadi istri seorang –Uchiha Sasuke.

Apa menurut kalian juga begitu?

Apa aku beruntung?

Tapi… Kalau menurutku tidak begitu…

Kusarankan pada kalian untuk tidak iri padaku.

.

.

.

Apa laki-laki seperti Uchiha Sasuke bisa memberiku kebahagiaan?

Apa laki-laki yang sudah menghancurkan hatiku bisa memberikanku kebahagiaan?

Hatiku sudah hancur…

Tak bisa lagi merasakan apapun…

Aku seperti mati…

.

.

.

Hampir setiap malam, tubuh Sasuke menarikku dalam permainan ranjangnya. Desahan memang keluar dari mulut, klimaks pun aku capai berkali-kali. Namun aku merasa hampa, hambar, dan kosong. Seakan hanya ragaku yang merasakan kenikmatan sedang jiwaku tidak. Setiap kali selesai melakukan kewajibanku sebagai istri diatas ranjang kami, aku selalu memunggunginya –menangis.

Tolong jangan salahkan aku?

Aku hanya wanita biasa yang sedang jatuh cinta, apa itu salah?

Karena memang bukan dia yang aku inginkan.

Bukan juga dia yang aku cintai.

Aku pun tak ingin terus-terusan menyakitinya.

Sasuke, dia terlalu baik, lembut dan penyayang.

Ia berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku. Seorang wanita yang bisa membalas perasaannya.

'Sasuke lepaskan aku, carilah wanita yang lebih pantas untukmu.' Andai saja aku bisa mengucapkannya, sayangnya aku tak cukup berani untuk mengatakannya.

.

.

.

Genap 1 tahun rumah tangga kami.

Dan sekarang, aku hamil…

3 bulan sudah, usia kandunganku.

Senang rasanya karena sebentar lagi aku akan jadi seorang ibu.

Sasuke?

Jangan ditanya lagi, dia amat sangat senang mendengarnya.

Hampir setiap malam ia terjaga karena ulahku yang ngidam.

Sangat telaten ia memenuhi setiap keinginanku.

Tak pernah sekalipun aku melihat raut kemarahan ataupun kejengkelan diwajah tampannya.

.

.

.

8 bulan sudah usia kandunganku.

Bulan depan aku akan melahirkan.

Kebiasaan baru pun muncul pada diriku.

Entah bawaan bayi atau memang…? Ah, tidak mungkin.

Kugelengkan kepalaku keras-keras tak percaya.

Yah- kebiasaan baru yang selalu menunggu Sasuke pulang kerja.

Setiap kali ia pulang terlambat, aku akan selalu menelponnya agar ia pulang lebih cepat.

Apa karena bayiku merindukannya?

Atau akukah yang merindukannya?

.

.

.

Bayi pertama kami laki-laki.

Dia sehat, sangat sehat.

Arigatou, kamisama.

Kulihat Sasuke menangis. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya menangis.

Saat kutanya kenapa ia menangis?

Ia hanya menjawab, karena terlalu bahagia katanya.

Jawabannya sederhana tapi entah mengapa hatiku terasa hangat… dan senang.

Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir lalu mengecupnya lembut.

Singkat.

"Terima kasih Hinata, Aishiteru."

Sekali lagi, kulihat airmatanya jatuh melewati pipinya.

Tanpa kusadari telapak tanganku sudah berada diatas pipinya dan mengusap airmatanya yang masih tersisa.

Kurasakan telapak tangannya pun juga berada diatas pipiku.

Ia seperti melakukan kegiatan yang sama denganku –mengusap airmataku.

Baru kusadari ternyata airmataku juga meleleh.

Entah ini benar atau tidak.

Tapi aku yakin hati tak pernah berbohong, bukan begitu?

"Aishiteru mo. Sasuke-kun."

.

.

.

Sepertinya aku adalah tulang rusukmu yang sempat hilang…

Dan sekarang aku akan kembali padamu…

Untuk mencintaimu…

Karena aku adalah bagian dari dirimu…

.

.

.

_Sekecil apapun perasaan yang tumbuh dihatimu, jangan langsung kau bunuh._

_Rawatlah terlebih dahulu._

_Siram dan pupuklah dulu._

_Jika tumbuh dan bertambah besar dan juga kuat, berarti 'dia' adalah Adam'mu'._

_Dan kau… Hawa'nya'._

_Jodoh datang dengan cara yang berbeda-beda._

_Bagi kalian yang belum menemukannya…_

_Bersiaplah! Karena 'dia' akan datang disaat yang tak terduga ^^_

**Owari**

Akhirnya…

Aku kembali lagi dengan fanfic Sasu-Hina ku :D

Terima kasih buat kalian yang meriew fanfic ku :D

Semangat kalian sangat memotivasiku.

**Thanks For Reading Minna ^^**

**23 Oktober 2012**


End file.
